


Goodbyes Are Bittersweet

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beth Greene Lives, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Grief/Mourning, Lesbian Character, Loss, Slash, Thunderstorms, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is left to cope after the loss of someone dear to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes Are Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> written for the drabbletag7 prompt: The Walking Dead: Amy/Beth - friendship bracelet

Beth frowned as she looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. A bracelet that was covering the scar from where she had once tried to cut her wrist near the beginning of all the craziness the world had to offer now days. A bracelet that had been given to her by a blonde girl who was gone.

A girl whose life had been taken right in front of her eyes in the hallway of some hospital and a girl who she had loved way too much.

"Beth?" Maggie asked bringing Beth out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?" she asked as she moved closer to her in the tent they were currently sharing and Beth was sure Maggie was keeping her voice down as not to wake Glenn.

"I'm fine," Beth lied as she reached down to fiddle with the bracelet that the girl who had given it to her had jokingly called a friendship bracelet, though both knew their relationship had bordered more than friends. "Just can't sleep cause of the storm is all."

Maggie paused as she eyed Beth and Beth knew deep down Maggie probably knew she was lying. Maggie always had that ability. "You sure?" she asked cautiously. "I know you lost something when we lost Amy..."

"I said I was fine," Beth interrupted harshly because she didn't want to talk about Amy. Not now.


End file.
